


Dreams, fantasies and nurse's outfits

by LightsOut



Series: Spideypool Week [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even spidey-senses can't save Peter from embarrassing situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams, fantasies and nurse's outfits

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [LightsOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut) in the [SpideyPoolWeek](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SpideyPoolWeek) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Day 4 - Dress Up

Spiderman’s senses were tingling. However, as the herd of space rhinos charged through Midtown Captain America’s shield bounced off one of the creatures and headed right for Spiderman’s face. It was far too late to duck.

~~~

Peter’s head swam and he ran his hand through his hair with a groan. He froze, blinked, and then panicked because he wasn’t wearing his mask. Before he could panic too much he focused on his surroundings. He was sitting in a weirdly colourful garden on the riverside that he’d not seen before. There were butterflies flitting from bright flowers and he felt warm like it was the middle of summer.

He looked down and found that he was wearing a red t-shirt with blue jeans and his bare toes squirmed against the grass. Peter stood up and felt completely fine although he had no idea where he was or why he was there. Before he could go anywhere a familiar voice called out, “Slow down cupcake. You’re not going anywhere quickly.”

Peter turned around, completely bewildered and he almost choked on his own tongue. Wade Wilson a.k.a Deadpool was dressed in a nurse’s costume. Peter was equally horrified and fascinated. Wade was wearing white plimsolls with small heels and his scarred legs were wrapped in white stockings with delicate lacy tops. There was a hint of a matching white garter holding up the silk underneath a tight white dress that barely covered half of his thighs and it had a high collar which left his arms bare. To top off the outfit was a small white hat with a red cross on the front.

Wade placed his hands on his hips and shook his head but he was smiling warmly at Peter, “I thought that we had a deal baby boy. You were supposed to take a nap.”

Peter was still caught on the thought of Wade in a dress. Wade turned around, revealing small white bows at the tops of his stockings and perfectly straight seams. Peter jerked when Wade chuckled, “Come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

Peter almost choked on his tongue again. As he blindly followed Wade into a strange old building a part of him was thinking that his situation was very odd but the rest of him was wondering about matching underwear. Peter’s cheeks flushed bright pink when Wade stopped outside of a door, “Would you like a hand baby boy?”

Peter stammered, “What? A hand… why?”

Wade chuckled again, “You’ve never been shy before.” He gently led Peter inside and he closed the door so that Peter couldn’t escape. Wade toyed with the edge of Peter’s sweater, “You look a little flushed. Would you like me to take your temperature?”

Peter squeaked, “No. I’m fine. Perfectly healthy.”

Wade pouted which drew Peter’s attention and he realised that Wade’s lips looked glossy and pink. Wade purred, “Maybe I should examine you and make sure.”

Wade pulled off Peter’s shirt and he was too far gone to complain. Wade’s hands slid across Peter’s pale skin from his shoulders to his nipples and Wade pinched the tight buds gently. Peter sucked in a sharp breath and Wade hummed approvingly. His hands skated down further across his chest to his narrow hips and then the zipper was pulled down and…

“WADE!”

~~~

Peter woke with a jolt.

His eyes widened as he was met with the surprised looks ranging from annoyed to amused from the Avengers. His cheeks flamed, thankfully hidden by his mask which he was still wearing, and he stumbled when he tried to throw himself of the bed. He was in the medical bay of Avengers Tower and it was painfully clear that he’d been dreaming.

He wasn’t reassured in the slightest about that realisation since that he’d apparently outed himself to the entire team with one word. He didn’t get far from the bed as he was caught by Captain America who ignored his protests and put him back on the bed.

~~~

Wade found out of course. There wasn’t a lot of privacy between the Avengers and their allies when it came to embarrassing gossip. Peter discovered all of this when Wade rode in on a radioactive dinosaur and yelled, “Hey baby boy!”

Peter tried not to flinch as he had his own dinosaur to deal with. When the battle was over Wade met Peter on their rooftop with a bag of tacos and said through a mouthful of hot sauce, “Don’t worry baby boy. I have sex dreams about you all of the time. There’s this one where you’re wearing Deadpool underwear…”

Peter interrupted, “I get the idea.”

“Yeah, so don’t worry about it Spidey. It was just a dream.”

Wade sounded strangely dejected as he tried to reassure Peter. Contrary to popular belief Peter didn’t hate Wade and he considered him a friend although the sex dream had been a surprise. So, Peter said as casually as he could, “You were wearing tights.”

Wade perked up, “Yeah?”

“Yeah and…” Peter mumbled, “A nurse’s outfit.”

Wade laughed, “Kinky. Were you the doctor or the patient?”

Peter relaxed, “Patient and no, I was not naked.”

They fell silent and Wade ate another taco before he said, “Thanks.”

Peter shrugged. Admitting it to Wade wasn’t so bad because Wade wouldn’t tell anyone unless Peter said that it was okay.

Wade stood up and stretched, “I’ll see you later Spidey. See you in your dreams.”

Peter rolled his eyes and grinned, “Try to see me clothed next time.”

Wade jumped, “No chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [ writinginmythaul ](http://writinginmythaul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
